


RWBY: Creation and Destruction

by Chinsangan



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinsangan/pseuds/Chinsangan
Summary: It's finally your time to shine! You're going to show everyone that you're fit to graduate from Signal Academy! But... maybe not in the way you intended to. (Ambiguous Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Chapter 1: The Day You Tasted Destruction’s Power**

 

You can hardly believe the competition you’re seeing during these matches. This is the first time you’ve ever seen the Vytal Festival Tournament, let alone have the honour to participate in it. Though, technically you’re not supposed to be here.  Lucky for you, you were offered to fill in for a team who unfortunately lost a member during a mission that didn’t exactly go as planned. Some could say you’re not fit for this kind of battle considering you’re constant failure to graduate Signal, but you more than make up for that with your enthusiasm. At least… that’s what you tell yourself.

 

Still, today is the day you get to meet that team and likely practice for your first tournament match tomorrow. You’re looking forward to finally fighting in some sort of battle outside of training at Signal. Maybe you’ll finally prove you’re strong enough to become a Huntsman here and now.

 

Either way, the match is over and boy was it a spectacle. A two-man team vs. a full one, but those two more than made up for their lack of man power. It was a brilliant fight and you can’t wait to step into the ring so thousands of people can see you do the same. You feel your scroll vibrate in your pocket so you quickly snatch it and read the message.

 

“Hey, so we wanna get our team sync all proper before our match. We’re not far outside of Vale training in the Emerald Forest. Meet us as soon as you can.”

 

You reply with a simple “Okay” and dash out of your seat, passing by the others who are eagerly awaiting the next match. You leave the arena and head to the docking area where they transport people from the arena to Vale and Beacon. You take the ship to Beacon, sitting beside some very quiet students – a girl with green hair and a boy with grey hair. You don’t bother conversing with them since they don’t seem the friendliest, but the time passes by fast enough. You arrive at Beacon Academy and look for a Bullhead to take.

 

The only one currently there is already being taken. You don’t know by who, as they’re already in the aircraft, but another Huntsmen seems to be seeing them off. A young girl in a red hood, by the looks of it. Considering her blushing cheeks it seems like she’s close to whoever’s on that Bullhead, but before anything more can happen it departs. The girl walks away, and you’re left alone waiting at the docks. You take a seat on a nearby set of stairs and rest your head in your hands before huffing.

 

“I wonder what my team will be like… I wonder if they’ll like me. Maybe I can be part of their team permanently!” You smile, but it quickly goes away and you pout. “Or maybe I’ll just be sent back to Signal again…”

 

Suddenly someone approaches you. His steps are clear and loud, leading you to believe its dress shoes of some kind. You look up and see a silver haired man. You’d know his face anywhere. You quickly bounce to your feet.

“Ah, Headmaster Ozpin. It’s an honour to meet you,” you bow.

Ozpin remains immobile to your actions.

“You’re the student from Signal… I’ve heard of you and your… struggle to succeed.”

Your persona drops completely.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Well, I look forward to seeing you in the tournament. What are you waiting for, anyhow?”

You point towards the docking area.

“I’m waiting for a Bullhead to meet my new team!”

 

Ozpin chuckles.

“You would have to request one,” he informs as he takes out his scroll. “But I shall do it for you. You’re not an official student, after all.”

“Oh, hehe, thank you! I would’ve been waiting here all day!”

“That’s quite alright. If you need anything, feel free to ask the teachers all around campus.”

You eagerly nod.

“Yeah, I will. Thank you very much, Headmaster Ozpin!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The Bullhead did indeed come and the pilot agreed to fly you to your destination. As the Bullhead descends to the ground you see the three boys watching you arrive. They’re nothing special, just average teenage Huntsman-in-Training but you’re sure their personalities will more than make up for their rather bland look. You hop out of the Bullhead and it takes off, leaving you to your new team.

 

“Hey! I’m (Y/N)!” You wave.

“Yeah…” One steps up, making you think he’s the leader. He sizes you up, then shrugs. “Could be worse, I guess. Might as well get to training.” He says as he turns away. “You’re with me, newbie. It’ll be a two v two.” He explains as you follow him. The others take a few steps away.

“Now, don’t worry about me. Lucky for me, I can slow down time in my proximity.”

“I, uh, didn’t as-“

“What can you do?”

You feel a little insulted for being cutoff but you answer his question.

“I… heh…” You rub your arm. “I… don’t know my semblance.”

His shoulders drop.

“Well, that’s just great. Whatever, lets see what you can do. I’m Reh, by the way.”

 

You grab a small button out of your pocket and click it. A dim light shines across your body as a leather holster wraps around your front and back, as well as a sword that makes its home in the holster. You unsheathe your simple blade and ready yourself.

“Alright, I’m ready!”

“Doh, you take them!” Reh calls out.

“Does that mean I get you?” The third happily points out.

“Yep, I’m all yours, Mih”

 

The four of you square off then rush at each other. Doh slides across the ground then gets onto one knee to block with his small knife. Thinking this will be easy, you ready your blade behind you and come down with a heavy strike. Before your blade can reach him it stops, seemingly unable to go forward anymore. Doh smiles as he plants his hand in the ground and drive his foot into your chin. You tumble into the air and are quickly kicked again, this time spiraling into a nearby tree. You slam against the wood hard then slide down the rough skin of the tree. You rub the back of your head as you whine.

 

Before you can get up you feel a blade against your neck. It lifts your head up to see a cocky Doh looking down on you.

“I win, newbie,” he declares before taking back his knife.

You sigh. This entire scenario is too familiar to you. Every battle at Signal ended with your defeat as well. Every battle had the other person standing over you. You and Doh look over to the other two, and what a spectacle it is. Mih is moving at such a slow pace that it’s comparable to a snail, while Reh is moving normally. This is a perfect example of the semblance he mentioned minutes ago.

 

In a swift motion Reh brings Mih to his knees and the fight ends. Reh turns to you two.

“I’m guessing they lost?” He says.

You both nod, causing Reh to huff.

“Whatever. Let’s just keep training.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Hours upon hours of training was forced upon you. Though using the word “training” is being generous. You constantly got your butt kicked each time. These three weren’t too happy about that, though. In fact, they were becoming furious with your so-called “inept” fighting style. In fact, every fight you were criticized on your fighting. Nothing new to you, of course, but it still didn’t feel too good.

 

Reh currently stands over you with his hands on his hips.

“Are you kidding me? That’s fundamental to fighting! How did you not know that, you moron,” he scolds you.

You lay on the ground, not daring to look into his eyes out of shame and discomfort. But all these words, all these emotions swirling in this area has finally taken its toll. Before anyone can react a Beowolf leaps out from behind Reh, sinking its claws into his back which results in a bloodcurling cry from the young student. You catch him before he calls to the ground while his teammates begin combatting the Beowolf. He’s bleeding heavily out of his back and coughing up blood. Normally an attack like that would be nothing, but considering all the training you’ve all done your auras have taken their toll.

 

“Gah… I…” Reh attempts to spit out any words he can, but it all dies into moans. You place your hand on his face to force him to look in your eyes.

“It’s okay. Just…”

Suddenly your hand starts glowing. You look down at it, wondering what that means. Within a second you hear gargled screaming from Reh. His body, starting from where your hand makes contact, begins melting. Those melted segments are vacuumed into your hand. This continues until his entire body, clothing and all, are completely gone. You, on the otherhand, feel a rush of aura and power. Images, thoughts, processing power overwhelms your mind and body at a rate that you can barely fathom.

 

You fall on your butt, breathing heavily as you attempt to cope with everything that just happened.

“What… What did you do to him?” Doh angrily shouts at you, his weapon drawn.

You turn around with a scared and confused expression.

“I… I don’t… I-“

“You killed him! You erased him! You monster!” Mih screams.

 

You try to speak but your throat is locked. You can’t say anything even if you used all the air in your lungs. The two students rush you, closing in to avenge their friend. You close your eyes and plead for them to stop….. but everything seems to stop. You open your eyes to see where the two students are. They are indeed in front of you, but they’re moving at an extremely slow pace. The moment you recognize this you feel your aura being drained.

 

_Am I… how… but…_

You slowly get to your feet and grab your blade. The two students look to you, unable to respond effectively. You look at that with fear and worry. They tried to kill you. They don’t understand. They’ll kill you if you don’t do anything… you have to fight back.  You tighten the grip on your blade and attack, running Mih through with your blade. You shimmy around him and stab Doh, effectively ending both boys’ lives.  You pull your blade out of Doh and look at your left hand. You return your gaze to Doh and decide to try one more time. You slowly make contact with the boy’s shoulder, and, just like before, he’s absorbed into your hand. You can feel even more aura and power surge through you. It… feels good. Really good! You feel like you could take on the world! You turn to Mih, who’s slowly falling to the ground, and forcefully grab him too. He’s quickly absorbed into your hand and the same sensation takes over, filling your brain with a euphoria you’ve never felt before.

 

You let the semblance stop, allowing time to flow normally around you. You fall to your feet and look around. Nothing is here anymore. It’s you alone as always… but for once you’re okay with this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Huh? They aren’t supposed to be there.**


	2. The Day Destruction Thrived

#  **Chapter 2: The Day Destruction Thrived**

 

You’re in your complimentary room curled up on your bed as you try to figure out what just happened. You keep looking back to your hand, then look away out of disgust and fear. But it keeps luring you in with that wonderful feeling you got from… absorbing the students. You can feel their auras inside you adding to your own. You can use their semblances now, somehow, with no training whatsoever. Slowing down time, creating platforms of aura, and the ability to resist heat to the extreme. Those are the ones you stole, but that just brings your mind back to what you managed to do. You took someone into yourself… you killed three students. That’s not something you can just ignore, sweep under the rug like it’s nothing. True, they attacked you once you accidently absorbed their leader, but it was just that… an accident… you didn’t want to do what you did to any of them, but you had to!

 

That’s what you keep telling yourself. That’s what you desire to be the truth. You had to kill them for your own survival. But what do you do now? Your team is gone, you’re alone, and you’re technically a murderer. The worst part is that you enjoyed feeling of taking their power. It filled you with such satisfaction and joy that you’ve never felt before. You’re ashamed to think it… but you liked it. You LOVED the feeling. NO! You didn’t…

 

You angrily begin punching your bed as hard as you can to relieve this frustration. It’s childish and doesn’t really do anything than make an annoying noise. To compliment that you hear a knock on your door. You look over to the door, contemplating whether or not to open the door for whoever has decided to visit you. A part of you wants to ignore it and continue wallowing in your own filth, but… maybe some company would help. Just talking to someone, smiling, having a good time.

 

Those happy thoughts quickly take over and you hop off the bed. You open the door to see a young girl that you recognize from earlier in the day. It’s the same hooded girl from the docks. She stands at your door with a warm smile, then waves.

“Hi! I’m Ruby, leader of team RWBY!” She happily states. “I hear you’re part of the team we’re facing tomorrow in the tournament, so I wanted to wish you luck!”

“Uh… Y-Yeah… good luck to you too, I guess,” you respond.

Ruby raises her brow at your odd behavior, but then something catches her eye.

“Oh! You got one of those awesome views!” She says, pointing at your window. “My room’s view sucks. Can I see it really quick? Please?” She begs.

 

You shrug, stepping out of the way to let the young woman in.

“Oh, thank you! You get to see where everyone usually hangs out,” she speaks as she approaches the window.

You shut the door and follow her to the window. Ruby pushes the curtains aside and marvels at the view. The shining sun, the talking students, the whole place just oozes with beauty and fun. You, on the otherhand, see something very different. Your eyes are fixated on the young student as your mind races with questions. What would happen if you absorbed her too? Would it still feel good? What power could she have? Is she really here just as a friendly competitor? Maybe she knows what you did… maybe she just wanted to see the killer before turning you in.

 

“So, is it just you here or do you share this with your team?” She asks, looking over her shoulder at you.

Your eyes widen to that question. She has to know. She’s asking about it. While waiting for your response she looks back outside to the view she’s so dazzled by. You slip your hand into your pocket and grab your button, promptly pushing it to summon your sword. You slowly reach for so you don’t draw attention from the girl. Once your hand is on the blade you activate your time manipulation.

 

“I have to do this… you… you want to turn me in. And I want to… does it feel…” Your voice quivers at the thought of ending the young girl, but you have to.

You quickly unsheathe your blade and drive it through the girl’s stomach, ripping through her cape and clothing. Before your stolen semblance runs out you grab her shoulder and absorb her into your hand. A flood of aura and power rushes through you as your body comes to terms with the new abilities you’ve taken.

“S-Speed… But… that felt so good,” you admit as the euphoric feeling washes over you. “I… I want to feel it again. I want more of this!”

 

With a course decided you leave the room, leaving the door open behind you. Unbeknownst to you, a teacher was watching Ruby as she looked out the window. She couldn’t see what happened, but one moment the young woman was there and the next she wasn’t. The blonde teacher opens her scroll to begin her investigation.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“I… no… stop!” The young, blonde boy pleads as he crawls across the ground.

This kid was barely worth your time. He’s worse than you are before you gained all these semblances. How he got to Beacon and you didn’t is something you don’t understand, but right now you don’t care. You grab his leg and activate your semblance, taking pleasure in watching him turn to goo and be siphoned into your hand. Once he’s absorbed you feel more pleasure than you ever have. The aura he’s given you is amazing, more than anyone else before him.

 

Luckily you’ve found a few students separated from others, like this blonde idiot. It’s added to your semblance collection nicely. You stand up straight and look around the barren area. It’s lucky he was training on his own in such seclusion, else you wouldn’t have caught him. At least you know that all victims give you the same, addicting feeling. Making them part of you fills you with such joy and comfort. You’re doing what’s best for yourself and them. They would accomplish nothing without your aid. You’re making them truly useful to the world.

 

But you need more…

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The majority of team RWBY relaxes in their dorm as they mentally prepare for the future fights. Well, Yang and Blake are relaxing. Weiss is devising strategies, counting her dust piles, and doing other Wiessy things that really don’t involve relaxing by any means. Though all this is interrupted when a knock erupts from their door.

 

“I’ll get it,” Weiss claims, standing up from her desk and opening the door. “Oh, hello Professor Goodwitch,” she greets the teacher in front of her. “Can we help you with something?”

Glynda looks in the room to try and find a certain person, and when she doesn’t seem them she looks back to Weiss.

“Have you seen Ms. Rose, lately?”

Weiss looks back at her teammates to get their answers.

“Blake, you were with her last,” Yang says, looking down at the bunk below her.

“She was at the library but said she had to go do something. That was a few hours ago, though.”

 

Glynda slowly nods as she takes in this information.

“Alright, thank you ladies.”

“Wait, is Ruby in trouble?” Yang asks, throwing her hand out to grab the Professors attention.

Glynda raises her hand.

“Nothing, I simply have something to ask her a question. If you see her, please let me know.”

“Yes ma’am!” The three girls answer.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

You enter a building and look around for your intended destination. You heard this is where students train, and from what you overheard when entering a practice match just finished. The only reason this really interests you is because Pyrrha Nikos, a name you know well, was apart of that practice match. Taking her now would really benefit you in the long run. So you go through the arena and head to the hallway leading to the change room.

 

Once you reach it you find the red-headed Spartan putting away her weapon.

“Perfect,” you smile.”

You approach her and wave happily.

“Hi! You’re Pyrrha Nikos, right?” You start, to which she turns to face you. “I saw your battle – it was awesome! I can’t wait to see how you do in the tournament!”

Pyrrha bows her head in appreciation.

“Thank you, though you’ve caught me off guard. I don’t know who you are.”

“I came here from Signal to… watch!” You blatantly lie. “I’m hoping to learn through watching others.”

“Oh, I see. Well, I hope that goes well for you. If you don’t mind, I have someone I need to meet with, so I have to get going,” she politely says as she turns back to her locker.

 

You take this chance to summon your blade. You quickly unsheathe it and go for the kill, but somehow your body flies across the room and slams against the far wall. Pyrrha looks back to where you were, then searches the room for you when she no longer sees you. She has no idea what just happened or why it happened. As she searches, she sees Professor Goodwitch standing at the entrance with her riding crop ready.

 

“Ms. Nikos, I suggest you leave right now.”

You get up and stretch your neck from side to side, cracking it once.

“And you,” Glynda continues. “I have some questions for you. What did you do with Ruby Rose? I know she visited your assigned room.”

Pyrrha moves behind Ms. Goodwitch but doesn’t leave just yet. The fact that Glynda’s asking about Ruby means something happened to her friend. You shrug at Glynda’s question as you spin your blade around in your hand.

“The speed girl? She’s become part of something bigger. I think it’s an honour, really,” you shrug. “Maybe you two want to be part of it too?”

 

Glynda sneers as she points her riding crop at you.

“So you admit to killing her?”

“Kill? No, of course not. Though she wasn’t the only one. Plenty have become part of this,” you dementedly smile before hunching. “Come on.”

 

Glynda takes hold of you with her power and throws you to the left. As you fly you create a platform of aura to stop yourself. You keep making them as you run towards her. She’s surprised by this so she immediately throws you to the right. You do the same thing after a moment, then activate your speed to gain the advantage. You take Glynda by surprise as you speed towards her, rose petals left in your wake, then cut the teacher’s side to damage her aura. You spin around and burst forward with full intentions to pierce right through the woman. However a shield blocks your path, then pushes you into the hallway between this room and the training arena.

 

Pyrrha’s shield arm is extended while her sword attracts to her hand. Glynda nods to Pyrrha in thanks before turning around. Seeing you having a semblance exactly like Ruby’s is… disturbing. It just makes Glynda wonder even more as to what you did to her and the others. You reposition yourself and get ready. One brilliant thing you’ve learned is that you’ve gained the strategies and combat experience of those you’ve killed. You’re nothing like the talentless child who came to Beacon initially. Taking the skills and powers of a teacher and a prodigy student will definitely aid you, and give you that unparalled feeling you get every time you absorb someone.

 

“Professor, let me fight with you!” Pyrrha requests with a stern look on her face.

Glynda sighs before nodding.

“Very well. But don’t do anything rash, Ms. Nikos.”

Pyrrha retracts her shield to her hand and enters her fighting stance. You roll your wrist once before bolting off your back leg and running towards your opponents. You decide not to use your speed just yet, so they clearly see you rushing them. Glynda attempts throwing you back and forth in the hall but you counter that by creating a two platforms on either side of you so you can press through her attack.

 

Pyrrha prepares to defend the teacher from attacking. You get closer and closer before you jump forward and attack. Pyrrha leaps forward to meet your blade with hers, both erupting in the sound of metal on metal. You summon a barrier right behind you and push off to overpower Pyrrha and push her into the nearby wall. You run towards her to follow up but Glynda grabs you with her semblance and throws you back. You crash through a few lockers but your massive amount of aura prevents any damage.

 

Pyrrha gets on her feet and notices the shards of metal around you from the broken lockers. She uses her semblance to grab hold of the bits and pieces of the locker you smashed into, as well as a few other ones around you. She claps her hands together to make all her collected metal crush you at once. Luckily you have another trick you took from a helpful soul. You fire a repulsive wave of aura out from your body. Along with Pyrrha’s attempted attack, Glynda and the young student are blasted by the attack as well. It shakes the entire building, knocking over the benches, the wall décor, shattering the windows, and making cracking the walls.

 

You stand at the heart of the eruption with a smile plastered on your face. The girl who you took that from couldn’t make waves nearly as powerful as that, but thanks to all the aura you now have you can amplify those semblances however you want. You step over some broken debris and grab your sword midway. Pyrrha and Glynda are struggling to recover from a blast like that… but one is closer than the other. You stop over Pyrrha, her bright red hair catching your immediate attention.

 

It’s the same colour as blood.

 

You grab the back of Pyrrha’s throat and absorb her in seconds. You feel her essence, her intellect, her power all flow into you. It’s beautiful in its design and execution, truly. You slowly turn your head to Glynda who’s finally gotten back to her feet. You raise your head as your smile grows wider.

 

“You… you’ve been absorbing students… taking their power,” she struggles to say.

 

Without a word you utilize your new semblance to grab an intact locker and hit Glynda with it, slamming her against a wall. With the teacher basically unconscious you approach her, place your hand on her hip, and make her apart of you. The aura of a true Huntress is impressive, yet it somehow pales in size and pleasure to that blonde idiot’s.

 

“I thought I felt something disturbing,” a voice speaks from the hallway.

You turn to face it and are greeted with a man covered in a cloak with dark glasses shielding his eyes. You stand up and raise your sword to him.

“You look fun,” you dementedly laugh.

He shakes his head.

“You can’t kill me, child.”

“I don’t need to kill you.”

 

 

**Hm… I guess there’s no way around it, huh?**


	3. The Day Destruction Met Creation

#  **Chapter 3: The Day Destruction Met Creation**

 

**I’ll have to stop this myself.**

 

 

 

 

 

You sword pins a young, brown haired Faunus boy against a column. His weapons and fighting style was interesting, but he was nothing compared to what you are now. Though his water-based semblance will be most interesting to use in combination with everything else you’ve acquired. He’s still struggling, even with a sword right through his belly. He’s got a scroll in his hand with a half typed message, but he won’t be able to finish it. You place your hand on his cheek and absorb his essence entirely until there’s nothing left. You look down at the scroll and see it’s directed to a “Slater.” That name… you’ve heard it from so many that you slaughtered.

 

“Hm… I wonder what he has for me,” you coo.

 

Not that it matters. You’ve massacred everyone at this point, leaving Beacon Academy a desolate wasteland only populated by the cold buildings. It’s been such a lovely time so far, and it can only get better. All the aura and semblances you’ve gathered have made you immensely more powerful. There was even one Huntsman who could regenerate. You didn’t manage to kill him, but he could do nothing when you absorbed him into you. Once you had him you decided to openly wage war on everyone. Of course, considering all the semblances you gathered, anyone who fought you was merely a nuisance. You already have some of the best semblances you could want: speed, regeneration, telekinesis, giving back double the damage you receive, clones, time manipulation. That’s just a fraction of all the power you’ve harvested within yourself. That’s not to mention that miraculous power you attained from that Cinder girl. It almost feels conflicted within you, considering you have the aura of both women and men, on top of your personal aura. But not only that, it hungers for something more.

 

You pull your blade out of the column and start walking towards the largest tower. This power wants you to go there. It’s not like there’s anything to get in your way, of course. You make your way to the tower and enter the elevator. You utilize a semblance you pick up to magnetize the elevator and send it where you want. It goes down and down and down until your power tells you to stop. You tear the doors open and introduce yourself to a large narrow hallway. You light up the torches as you walk through. Your heart is pounding with anticipation for your other half to join with you. It’s right ahead, waiting for you like a reward for successfully killing everyone here.

 

As you approach the end of the hallway you are greeted with some sort of contraption which hosts a young women, along with an empty pod. You approach the girl and place your hand on the glass, smiling.

“You’re my other half, aren’t you? You… have something that belongs to me,” you speak, as if you’re on the edge of completely breaking down, yet somehow happier than you’ve ever been. “I need you with me… I need you,” you gulp, struggling to find the words. “In me… like everyone else.”

 

You pull back your hand and punch the glass, shattering it with no worries. You place a hand on the woman’s shoulder and mold her into yourself. A surge of power greater than you’ve ever felt before fills you. Your eyes begin to glow as pure, beautiful power swirls from your body. You erupt in a small explosion, blowing away all the flames you lit on your way here. Once the power becomes part of you… you begin laughing. Laughing the most you ever had.

 

“There’s only one left now… that Slater boy… he has my ride…”

 

You turn away from the horrendous machine and head back for the elevator. You have someone to wait for. Thus you walk back through the hallway and fly your way up the elevator thanks to the full powers given to you by that girl. You land inside of the CCT and casually walk out. You remember this used to be busy with students and guards. You remember the people begging for your life as you made them apart of you. It’s truly an honour that nobody can seem to comprehend, but you know it’s for the good of the world.

 

You exit the CCT and head for the docking area. As you walk through the hollow grounds of Beacon you notice something you… didn’t expect. Someone is here, standing casually a bit before the docks. They’re blonde hair parts on the right, leaving their right eye totally free while the left side has to be pushed past the eye, but doesn’t dare touch his shoulders. His green eyes wander the area as he scratches his blooming beard, obviously shaved earlier that week. His clothes are more casual then you’re used to seeing as he merely dons a long sleeve black shirt underneath a short sleeved, grey, jacket that’s unbuttoned. It has some nonsensical designs on the left chest and, unknown to you at the time, a larger version of that on its back. He wears simple dark blue jeans and grey running shoes that don’t catch your eye.

 

He finally meets eyes with you, smiling as he slips both his hands into his jean pockets.

“Ah, so you’re the one who did all this, huh? I, uh… I give you credit, you managed to basically commit Beacon genocide without me even noticing. I even tried to simply… um…” He struggles to find the words, though his entire dialect is so casual.  “Well,” he flashes a smile. “Let’s just say you’re VERY different from everyone else here. I even debated letting Slater handle this, but…” He clenches his teeth and draws air in, making a sound that annoys you. “Well I don’t think he’s ready for you yet. Maybe after Beacon.”

 

You unsheathe your blade and let it fall beside your feet. It’s still dripping with blood from your past victims. He notices, but doesn’t seem threatened in the slightest.

“Ah… I guess there’s no reasoning with a person like you, huh? Then again it’s hard to tell what kind of person you are. It’s almost as if you’re ‘possessed,’” he emphasizes with a smile, then starts chuckling. “Well, one of you got it,” he causally shrugs. “That’s all that matters to me.”

 

“I wonder… what power you’ll give me,” you speak, your voice laced with excitement.

 

He raises his brow, then nods.

“Right, you absorb power. Unfortunately I haven’t seen who’s power you’ve absorbed so far. I was a little busy with other things to notice you. But I don’t think you care about that, huh?” He takes a few steps forward. “Well, I’m Forrest, by the way. Though you’d probably know me as… actually I don’t think you’d care,” he quickly whispers to himself.

 

Before he can keep blabbing his gums you activate your speed, sending rose petals dancing all around you as you leap forward for the kill. You combine it with your time manipulation once you get close enough, a move you used to execute many of the students and teachers here. You close in on him and slash… but you just hit air. You grind to a halt, spinning around to see him leaning against a nearby column, waving at you before slipping his hand back into his pocket.

 

“Fast one, huh? Must’ve been Ruby’s semblance… damnit,” he looks away with a sorrowed smile. “You killed everyone… everyone I worked so hard to build in this world. Luckily you can’t teleport like Slater yet,” he states with his general, annoying happy tone. “He’s actually coming back now which means I gotta deal with you. You know, I don’t normally have to do this,” he states as he pushes off the column and positions himself opposite to you. “But circumstances are dire. You shouldn’t even exist in the first place, so it’s my job to get rid of you.”

 

You start laughing and laughing to the point of insanity.

“You… you don’t even have an aura – I would feel it. What can you do to me?”

Forrest shrugs as he ponders this question.

“Well, I don’t know… that’s kinda rude to assume I can’t do anything. You don’t even know me. I could be a god!”

 

You sneer as you speed forward and cut straight down, but he slides to the left of you with a smile. You tighten the grip on your sword as you activate your time manipulation and attack. Somehow he leans right back to avoid the attack, but it’s obvious he’s in a weakened state. You quickly reverse your momentum and aim to cut him in two. Yet somehow, even with your speed and the laws of time bending to your will, he manages to jump, spin, and kick your cheek so hard you tumble across the ground.

 

He comes to a smooth landing and rolls his shoulders. He looks down at his pockets and chuckles.

“I always thought I was a lazy bones, but apparently I really can do this.”

You shake your head as you get back to your feet. That attack… the one kick managed to take down a chunk of your aura with one attack. You rub your cheek as you watch him confidently stand before you.

“Well now… maybe he will give me something.”

 

Forrest suddenly sneezes, leaning over as he does so.

“Ah, jeez! I broke the tension!” He shouts, taking out a hand to wipe his nose. “Sorry about that, but-“

 

You sprint forward again, leaving a trail of rose petals in your wake. Your eyes flicker red to indicate the semblance you stole from the blonde bimbo. You’ll be able to hit him with twice the force he hits you with. Victory is practically assured at this point; all you have to do it hit him. Using your favourite combination of semblances, you get in close and unleash a flurry of precise slashes at the young man. To your surprise, he manages to slip and slide out of the way of every motion with perfection. Rotating his body, curving fluidly, it’s like you’re both in a dance with him leading. You follow his movements all the way to the edge of the docks to the point where he has nowhere left to run. Your eyes sharpen as you pull back your sword and thrust it forward.

 

“Got you!” You laugh.

 

Forrest’s left foot steps into nothingness, a fact he quickly recognizes. Using his momentum he pivots his right foot and swoops himself to your right, his back to you and his left foot still off the ground. Continuing that motion, he spins himself around on his right foot and sweeps both your feet with his left. He brings his left leg around yours then hovers it above your stomach, holding it for mere milliseconds, then slams his heel into your stomach and crushes you between his foot and the ground. Before you can even react he lifts his leg from your stomach and slams it into your skull, turning your head in to mush.

 

“Ew,” he whines, whipping the goo off on the floor. “That was so gross. I can’t even,” his eyes look back at your broken and bleeding head. He puffs his cheeks before leaning over the edge of the docks and throwing up. “Ah… why did I look, ew…” He stands up, making a point not to look at you, and starts walking away. “Alright, so that’s done with. Easier than I thought, but I couldn’t **leaf** it for later,” he says as he starts laughing. “God, I love my tree puns.”

 

However his ears pick up a sound behind him. Forrest turns around to get a nice glimpse of you standing back up as your head pieces itself together.

“Ohhh, right… Harrier’s semblance. Guess it’s potency is my fault.” He places his hands on his hips as he scolds himself. “That’s not **oak** -ay, Forrest.” You both stare each other down until be breaks down into laughter. “Oh come on! Not even a groan? A roll of the eyes?” He shakes his head, crossing his arms. “You really have changed, haven’t you? Then again… looking at your face it’s hard to really pinpoint who you are. To everyone else it may be constant… but I see all those faces. You’re not fooling me.”

 

“Just die!” You shout, rushing him with as much speed as you can muster.

For assurance you’ll cut him down you summon three platforms of aura around him like he’s trapped in a box. The only way out is through you and your blood soaked blade. You thrust it through him, hitting your aura barrier… but he’s no longer there. You raise your brow before promptly getting two feet falling on your face and pushing you to the ground. It’s intensified slightly when those feet jump off you.

 

Forrest lands a few feet back, immediately putting his hands back in his pockets as he watches you wriggle on the ground.

“Very clever that you’re using time manipulation mixed with Ruby’s speed… but it seems like you haven’t quite grasped why it’s not working,” he says in a playfully condescending way.

You get to your feet and turn to face him, only to see Forrest pointing to the sky. You hesitantly follow his instructions to spot two birds in midair… not moving.

“Time’s already stopped, thanks to yours truly,” he proudly says as he puts his pointing hand on his chest. “So, I guess one could say… you’re too slow,” he ends with a cocky smile. Forrest quickly turns away from you and starts laughing. “I am SO intimidating,” he cheers.

 

Tired of this fool’s antics, you decide to end this right now. Coincidently there were three students who had a similar ability, and with your plethora of aura and recently attained godly power, you can combine these. You feel yourself split three different times so four of yourself stands before this newcomer. He watches you, surprised.

 

“Ah, so that’s-“ Before he can finish those clones split into four individual ones as well, each with a different colour scheme. “Well, that’s Flynt’s. Wish I’d have known you could double his and-“ Both you and your clones then slam your hands together to create yellow spectral versions of you, each clone creating an additional four. “Aaaaaand, there’s Sun’s. Actually… those can explode on contact. Keep that… **logged** ,” he laughs.

 

His laughter is quickly interrupted when your small army of clones attack, with you left at the back to maintain the spectral ones. The moment he sees this his face turns to panic.

“Uh oh…”

He immediately hops back to avoid the first attack, but more come from all sides to get your last victim. He quickly eyes every single one of them as they approach, making sure that none go unaccounted for. However, and something that continues to aggravate you, he still leaves his hands in his pockets.

 

Forrest ducks under a slash from his right and immediately spins and kicks the clone to the ground. Another jumps over the fallen clone to attack, so he drops on his back and thrusts his feet into the clone’s stomach. He twirls on his back, keeping the body on his feet until throwing it at an incoming enemy and popping onto this feet in one swift motion. He doesn’t let himself be a sitting duck, however. He runs towards the incoming group, and right as they’re about to collide he jumps on the first one’s head, throwing him down as he steps on another, and another. One he knows the clones are catching on, he front flips off his fleshy stepping stone and plunges his heel into another’s head, smashing it against the ground. Now in the middle of a hostile mob, he takes action by sweeping on off their feet and kicking them into the right crowd. He ducks underneath a slash only to respond with a headbutt, twirls around an attack to gain momentum for his own kick, which breaks the connection between their head and spine.

 

Getting sick of his antics, you utilize the monkey’s semblance in a way he never could. You stretch your aura out to all your clones, turning them into walking bombs. Forrest notices this and instantly recognizes the situation he’s in.

 

“That’s cheat-“

 

You detonate all your clones, devastating the infrastructure around you through the shockwave alone. But your eyes are still peeled, as that was simply a test. You spot him a short distance away through the smoke and instantly rush him. He’s panting and shaking his head.

“Phew, I didn’t know that could happen. Even caught me…”

He sees in his peripheral vision you speeding towards him. As if time had slowed even further, you both act – you getting closer and closer with your victorious smile whilst he… merely takes his right hand out of his pocket. Not that he’ll stop you though. You’re mere moments away from ending his-

 

Suddenly your body is thrown with a force you can’t even comprehend. You’re pushed through the air, crashing through two columns before slamming into a large support beam. Forrest watches you the whole way, his hand moved in that direction. Of course, he has a smile on his face. He teleports from his location to yours, standing over you as your broken arm and ribs recover.

 

“Look at that, you made me use my hand! Well, honestly I didn’t have to but I can’t really dodge forever. That won’t help in killing you, now, will it?” He kneels down in front of you. “So, you ready for me to start trying?”

 

As a response you use your aura to launch a repulsive wave from your body. His clothes wave and his hair flies back at your attack… but he remains as still as ever with that despicable look on his face.

“I’m as stubborn as a **stump** , you know?” He chuckles.

You grip your sword and slash at him, but by the time your blade even gets close he’s a few meters back already. Managing to actually get to him will be a chore. Considering you can’t feel an aura, you assume he doesn’t have one. If you can just get one good hit then it’ll be over and you’ll never have to see his smile again. You get onto your feet and lick the blood off your blade. You have an entire school’s worth of semblances and experience. He’s just some idiot with a little power.

 

You lean forward and start running towards him. You jump into the air and pretend to attack, but that’s only a ruse. You use the semblance you stole from the hidden Faunus to leave behind a shadow while you attack from the ground. He dodges the shadow’s attacks as he takes a hold of you telepathically, lifts you into the air, and slams you back into the ground.

 

“No, no, not here. I got something better!” He snaps his fingers and you both warp into a building. From the looks of it, it’s the cafeteria… but with no tables at all. It’s just an empty room. “Perfect,” Forrest states before holding his hand out, taking a grip of you, then slamming you into every wall, nook, and cranny in this building.

 

His arm’s moving at such a fast rate you wouldn’t be able to see it, not like you could considering you’re being thrown around the room every second. You’re constantly trying to put up barriers to stop yourself, but somehow he still throws you through them with ease. You’re thrown to the left, right, ceiling, upper right, floor, ceiling, floor, upper left, right, left, ceiling, floor. Your body is just falling apart as your aura is continuously pounded by this attack that you have no defense for. On the otherhand, Forrest is simply watching as he tosses you around like a ragdoll.

 

“You know, I’m sure everyone you killed felt as helpless as you do now. Ever think of that?” He shouts.

You don’t respond, of course, so he decides to throw you right out of the building. It’s amazing to you how the walls could withstand such punishment, and how he knew when the wall would collapse. You’re relieved that you’re finally out of that room, even if you crash into a nearby column.

 

However you’re not in the best position right now. Your skin is torn apart, bones broken, organs crushed and pierced by the collapsing bones in your body. Then, of course, he appears in front of you in an instant. Forrest kneels down in front of you.

 

“You know, second to Harrier, I know the most about his semblance. I know that he can choose to not let himself heal. You can do the same. You can end your own suffering, my suffering, and the suffering of those you mercilessly killed. Just let yourself die, alright? Just give up.”

 

Your body starts piecing your bones back together, repairing your organs, bringing you back to health. Forrest notices this and sighs.

“I guess you’re choosing the hard way, huh? Sheesh, you know you’re just distracting me from doing Cri-" You slash at him, but the moment it’s about to hit his skin he disappears only to reappear a few feet back. “Alright, yeah… hard way.”

 

He lifts his hands towards you, grabbing a hold, then tosses you high into the air. You twirl at the sudden force and lack of any solid platforms, but that’s quickly fixed when you create a platform of aura below you. Your eyes are still a burning red from all the damage he’s done to you. You want to use that godly power so badly, but its still taking its time to settle within you. If you tried to use its full power now you might just tear your own body apart. That doesn’t matter, given your healing ability, but from what you gathered this Forrest fellow doesn’t know all the abilities you have. You’d rather use it as a surprise to finish him off.

 

Your thoughts are cut short when you’re dragged through your platform and slammed into the ground. Instead of just landing on the pavement, he pushes you through that pavement and into the gravel below. You tunnel through the earth, your clothes being shredded under the pressure. With that water semblance, you can tell you’ve been pushed under where the lake is, but how far he’s going to bring you is unknown. Your query is quickly answered when you’re quickly redirected left, then up. In a flash you crash through the pavement, then promptly slammed right in front of Forrest’s feet.

 

“Maybe that kept you grounded?” He asks with a snicker.

He takes a few steps back as you get to your feet, breathing hard. You might have a way to counter his attack. You rush at him, leap forward and thrust your sword at him. He side steps your attack and throws his hand downwards, forcing you into the ground then thrown towards a large support beam. This time you use that teacher’s semblance on yourself. His control over you is disturbed, allowing you to backflip onto your feet. You see his eyes slightly widen in surprise, but then turn to an impressed look.

 

“Wow, you used Glynda’s semblance on yourself to counter my power. That’s actually really clever! I wish I thought of that,” he mumbles the last part.

With a counter in your pocket, you burst forward towards your final enemy with your sword ready to kill. You jump, spin, and slash at him only for Forrest to lean back. You curve your momentum and come back for a slash, which he dodges then pushes you back. The moment he starts you activate your semblance. He only manages to push you back a few feet before you’re rushing at him again. He takes his other hand out his pocket and readies for you, yet he still maintains that stupid grin.

 

You activate your speed and attack, throwing a flurry of attacks mixed with dancing rose petals. He slithers his way past every attack, his eyes always on your sword. Noticing that, you slash then throw a punch, using another semblance you got to metalize your hand for extra punching power. Somehow he manages to catch your wrist, twist you around and slam you on the ground. He releases your wrist only to grab your neck, spin around to gain momentum, and throw you right off the docks.

 

He lets out a relieved sigh before his eyes widen.

“Wait… did they kill-“ Suddenly a tendril of water speeds past the edge and targets his heart. “Yes they did!” He shouts as he jumps high into the air.

Dozens more tendrils erupt from the water below and come after the young man. He shifts his shoulder out of the way, curls his legs up, flips forward then dives back to the ground with all the tendrils pursuing him. The moment he touches the ground he teleports ontop of a nearby column, watching the tendrils splash into nothingness. Of course he’s not given a break when he sees you and the entire lake’s water raise from behind the docks. He huffs, letting his shoulders roll forward.

 

“Look, that’s kinda cheating. How about we don’t use that, huh?”

He stands up straight and snaps his finger. The water you control somehow disappears in an instant. You look back down to the lake below… all the water has returned to its proper location. This… this power infuriates you. You look at the stupid, insignificant, disgusting creature standing so proudly across from you with your teeth clenching and your heart beating twice as fast. He’s making a fool out of you… just like everyone used to. You won’t be defeated by such an insolent child!

 

Your eyes flicker red as you burst off your aura platform, shattering it. You throw everything into this, using speed, speed glyphs, and the Headmaster’s power.

 

“I have unparalled speed! You’re FINISHED!” You screech as you bring your sword down on him, shattering the column he’s on.

“I’m over here, by the way,” you hear from a distant column as he confidently waves at you.

You tighten the grip on your sword before dashing at him and slicing the entire column in two. You soon hear a yawn from another nearby column, and he’s just sitting there patting his mouth. So you attack again, but he’s casually on another one. You keep bouncing from pillar to pillar until you finally cut down the last one.

 

“I’m actually spending this time trying to think of jokes, but I don’t even think you deserve my humour,” he says on top of a long arch leading to Beacon. You remember this place from when you saw two other Huntsmen, though you only managed to find and kill the woman, fight here. “You don’t even know what’s at stake, do you?” Ignoring his constant talking, you leap onto the edge of the structure and start swinging your blade. “You think this is just a fight between you and I, huh? That I’m making a fool out of you for fun?” He preaches as he effortlessly dodges all attacks.

 

Lucky for you he fails to realize he’s backing into one of the decorative structures that will trap him. The moment his back hits the wall you got for the kill… but he’s no longer there.

 

“I don’t get off on making fun of people, you know?” He speaks from the other side of the structure. “Then again, some of you might think differently. I’m just too blunt when I’m serious, but you obviously haven’t seen that,” he finishes with a snicker

Angry at his escape, you merely punch through the obstacle, rendering it all dust and debris, then burst through it to attack. Once again Forrest puts his hands in his pockets as he leads this dance. As he remains ever calm you become even more frustrated at his idiocy. After a fruitless combo you attempt to stab him, which he side steps and moves closer to you. Your eyes are locked onto him and his damn smile. He winks before placing a light kiss on your cheek.

 

“You don’t have to be so narcissi- **stick**.”

You let out an angry howl as you fill your blade with aura and slam down on the structure, shattering the entire section you’re on. As you expertly land on the ground you spot him on the middle path, waving to you. Your eyes glow with rage, both from your godly powers and the bimbo’s semblance.

“JUST DIE!” You shout as you sprint towards him.

Oddly enough he doesn’t react until you’re mere seconds away from him. He lifts his hand up and snaps, as if that’d help him. Your eyes shrink as your prey comes close to death.

 

Yet somehow you feel something hit you from above. Two sharp forces slam you onto the ground, pinning you in place. You try to struggle and notice you can’t feel your arms anymore. You look side to side and see two bright, glowing green swords pinning you down. Forrest kneels down in front of you and sighs.

 

“I don’t think you see that it’s more than just you and me. You threaten far too much for me to ignore. Not only my world, but anyone else who tries their luck at it. You threaten it all, and since you started in my world it comes down to me to fix it. Don’t you see?” He rubs his beard before speaking again. “Just let yourself die, okay? Please? Little cherry on top?”

 

He stands up, turns around, and starts walking away. You watch as he so confidently marches like you weren’t a threat the entire time, like he’s better than you. But as you watch him you see him snap once more. Before you can register anything a third sword swiftly comes down on your head, cutting it clean in two. With one more snap the swords explode your body in small little chunks. Your torso and legs are still intact. You can feel your heart still beating… you’re not dead yet!

 

“Sheesh, people are going to start to think I based Slater after me if they see how I act. ‘Oh my god, you make jokes and you’re a massive troll I hate your work,’ which…” He shrugs as he debates himself. “I mean isn’t totally wrong. I’m pretty sure most people, if given super powers, would be an absolute troll. I can’t be the only one.” Your arms and head quickly grow back, though any sleeves you once had are still missing. “Besides, if I’m critized for making puns then that’s just some silliness. I’m sure everyone makes jokes at some point. Sheesh, it’s just too hard being me.”

 

Using Pyrrha’s semblance, you attract your sword to your hand and sprint towards the unsuspecting man. With your grip strong you attempt to cut him in half, but of course he disappears behind you. You start spinning around to attack but the moment you face him you hear a snap and three green swords pierce through your chest. Forrest shakes his head at your actions as you fall to your knees, then fall to the floor.

 

“Haha, you silly bitch. Think you can get me that easily?” He cheers.

With another snap of his fingers the blades explode, leaving small holes in your body. Of course they quickly heal and you’re back in the fight. Your body might be healing, but your mind is degrading rapidly. Fury and frustration are taking over as all you want is to see this idiot fall before you. You don’t care if your body falters anymore, you just want him dead.

 

Your red eyes begin releasing an orange energy that passes by your face. Your entire body begins glowing with that same colour as the power of the Fall Maiden flows through your body. Forrest raises his brow at this development.

 

“Hm… all that damage I dealt they can deal back… now with Maiden power…” He looks away and huffs. “Goooosh, my life is so difficult.”

With your power overflowing, clouds start to form around you and the winds howls in response to you. With all your aura, all your semblances, all your power… there’s no way he can fight back. He’s dead.

 

You burst forward, demolishing the ground you were standing on and melting the cement you pass. Your blade erupts with flames, enhancing its hitting power. A side horizontal slash to his head leading to a diagonal, vertical, horizontal, your arm feels like it’s magnetized to his body as you try to cut him down. Yet, going by that logic, his body is just as much of a magnet as he dodges your attacks with such ease you’d swear he was repelling the sword away from him. But there is one small thing that you take note of… you’re getting closer to him. Before he would dodge with plenty of space between your blade and him, but now it’s getting closer. He’s slowing down.

 

Before he even has to dodge he teleports a few feet back and snaps his fingers to summon more swords, then snaps again to send them at you. You dash to the side, dodging one, then quickly duck under another, turn sideways to evade another, and knock the last one away. Forrest’s eyes widen in surprise for just a moment before reclaiming his calm demeanor. He snaps to summon half a dozen swords and launches them at you. You summon an aura barrier to catch all six as you jump high into the air. You’re starting to get more of a feel for what this new power can do, and this next attack should do the trick. A large ball of fire surrounds you as a source to gather more energy. Forrest watches you as he identifies the attack.

 

“Hm… like Cinder and Ozpin. At least it’s a beam so I just have to get out of the way.”

 

Lucky for you he decides not to interfere with you, giving you enough to time fully charge this attack. You throw your hands forward, firing a beam of elements and energy that could incinerate anything it comes to contact with. Forrest prepares for impact, but you change it up a bit. You throw your hands to the side, blanketing the area with the attack.

 

“Oh no!” He spastically shouts, teleporting father to the side away from the docks… just like you wanted.

You speed behind him right as he appears and dash at him. He throws his body back, nearly touching the ground with his head. He watches you pass over him… he’s vulnerable. As your body passes by it starts to darken into shadow as the real you dives straight down on top of him. You grab a hold of his throat, slamming him into the ground, then drag him through the pavement before jumping and slamming him back to the ground. Fortunately for you, all that damage he gave to you is now being back two fold. Karma at its finest.

 

You mercilessly begin beating his face into the ground as you laugh maniacally at your imminent victory. He’s unable to do anything as you pound him into the ground, but you won’t be satisfied until you see the light fading from his eyes. You grab his forehead, lift him up and throw him with all your might, sending him flying through pillars, arches, and eventually smashing him into a nearby building. Before he can recover you’re already upon him, sword in hand, and cut right diagonally down his chest deep enough that blood splatters on the floor. He coughs up some blood but his throat is immediately grabbed by you once more. Your smile is as wide as it can be as you await the feeling of absorbing this impudent boy. His throat becomes the focal point of mush as it spreads across his entire body.

 

Noticing your loose grip on his throat he opens his dangling palm and forces you away from him. You immediately stop yourself from going too far. You proudly stand still as he falls to his knee, clutching his wounded chest. Forrest looks to his bloodied hand before chuckling. He stands back up, giving you a coy smile before wiping the blood off his clothes.

 

“Heh… fine…” The sky goes dark as wind begins howling. This isn’t you, which causes you slight panic. He looks up at you with sharp eyes and a smile that’s… different from his first one. Before he looked like a cocky idiot who had too much power for his own good. Now… this smile sends shivers down your spine. It’s not cockiness anymore, it’s pure confidence. It’s the kind of look a predator would give their prey when they know they’ve got them. You’ve never felt this feeling before… it’s a cold, chilling feeling dancing along your skin as it shakes your core.

 

You look down at your hand as it uncontrollably shakes.

“What… why… am I shaking?”

When you look back up you see Forrest right in front of you with that same, unnervingly confident smile.

“You’re fucked now, kiddo.”

You stutter, stumbling a step back before raising your sword towards him.

“You’re nothing to me! M-My power will-“

“Will what, huh?” He counters, grabbing you with his power and holding you infront of him. You can’t manage to break free this time. “Know what I’m curious about? You didn’t ‘kill’ them, right? All those people you absorbed? Can you still feel their aura? Their souls? Do they speak to you? Can you feel their fear?”

 

Your grind your teeth at his words until you start hearing things… things you couldn’t hear until now.

 

“You killed my sister! Give her back!”

“Ren, no!”

“You… monster!”

“To think someone… could best me…”

“Where are you… Slater..?”

“Why?”

“You seemed like such a nice person.”

“To get this far… and fall to you…”

“You’re not human!”

“Can we even kill them?”

 

Voices echo in your head of every victim you absorbed into you. He’s right… you didn’t kill them and now they’re coming back to haunt you. Your power begins fluxing at your instability, sending flares of power to destroy patches of grass, cement, and buildings.

 

“SHUT UP!” You scream as you break free of his grasp and bring your sword down on him.

He catches the blade with one hand, promptly snapping it in two. You can’t believe your eyes; that blade was amplified with aura to the point of being able to cut through anything, and this idiot broke it like it’s nothing. Suddenly… you feel like this was a really bad idea. You feel like you’re going to have a less than pleasant time.

 

After breaking your sword Forrest rushes you, delivering a devastating punch to your gut that shakes your core. He pulls his fist out so you can grab your stomach.

“You can’t imagine how this feels, ya know?” He says before spinning around to gain momentum and connect his foot with your jaw, forcing you to bounce across the ground and slam into a building. “To watch everything I’d built over months to just crumble in mere hours.”

 

You push against the wall to get back to your feet. As the dust clears Forrest stands directly in front of you once more, that gash still present on his chest.

“You… know nothing!” You spew.

He chuckles.

“It’s sad to see you like this,” he speaks with a gentle smile. “I’ve seen dozens of versions of you, some I’ve even made myself, but this… I feel bad for you.”

“SHUT UP!” You howl as you repulse your aura. As if to appease you he allows your power to push him back, though he stays on his feet the entire time. “You don’t know who I am! Stop pretending you do!”

“I’m sure a different version of you would disagree. Then again, I can’t say I recognize every face I see right now, or every voice.”

 

You leap forward and thrust your fist into the ground below him, though he jumped in the air long before you ever got close to him. You look up and grind your teeth. You gather all the energy you can muster, just like before, and fire a full power blast that would make dust of even the moon. Forrest opens his palm to it and waits for it to make contact. The blast hits his palm and goes no further, in fact, it slightly pushes you back. He holds it long enough to get his point across, then crushes his fist to dissipate the entire blast. You lower your hands and take a few steps back.

 

“Unlike you, I simply need to know of a move to use it. How about I show you something more effective than your little attack?” He proposes.

Forrest shifts his left shoulder forward and his right foot back as he brings both hands forward, connecting them by the palms. With a chuckle he moves those hands to his right hip.

“You know, I always wanted to do this. It’s probably my favourite attack.” Though he’s far away from you, a brilliant blue light cuts through the sky – it’s source: his hands. “Now, see the source of my power! Not selfish, power hungry genocide… but justice… revenge. Get a load of my… Kamehameha!” He screams as he throws his hands forward, a grand blue beam erupting from them.

 

It’s size and mass overtakes the entire grounds of Beacon Academy – you can’t dodge this. In a desperate attempt you try to put barriers up to stop it, but the beam effortlessly goes through them as if they weren’t even there to begin with. You can only watch as the massive beam collides into the ground, engulfing everything. Forrest watches from above as the Kamehameha Wave decimates the entirety of Beacon, causing a massive explosion unparalleled by anything this world has ever seen. As the smoke clears he sees the lake water pouring into its new space. Beacon Academy is gone.

 

“Ah… that might’ve been a little overkill. Well, I’ll just fix that up.”

With a snap of his fingers everything that was destroyed is back instantly. Yet you’re still there, regenerating from all the damage you took. That attack… it’s something you never knew could be possible. On top of that, he somehow managed to rebuild the entirety of Beacon. What is this guy?

 

You get back to your feet, leaning over and panting as you rest your hands on both knees.

“Tired… how am I tired?” You whisper as you look up at your flying opponent. “That bastard.”

You stand up straight and try to plan out how to beat him. You cut him down and even started to absorb him, yet he’s still acting like he hasn’t taken any damage. You’ll just have to weaken him even further; beat him to a point that he can’t fight back.

 

You spot him coming back to the ground, landing across from you.

“Listen, I don’t want to have to keep repairing Beacon just to prove my point, so…” He lifts his hand and snaps his fingers, teleporting you both to a flat land mass that’s… in the clouds. “Lets just do this up here, hm?”

“What are you? How can you do this?” You speak through your teeth.

He shrugs.

“Everyone has their powers. You just happen to be in a world where I hold it all. Anyway,” he snaps his fingers again. “Head’s up.”

 

A large shadow covers you in seconds. Following his advice you look up to witness a massive stone fist coming down on you. As basic as reactions go, you start running away, then launch yourself forward out of the shadow and towards Forrest. Having no weapon to fight with, you’ll have to rely on your fists and feet, both of which you have new techniques for thanks to-

 

“Why do this?”

“What did I do to you?”

“Mom… I tried…”

 

Your focus is distorted by these increasingly loud voices. Your fist passes by his face without him even having to dodge. He buries his fist into your stomach, but you retaliate by attempting to hook his cheek, which of course he dodges by leaping into the air. With a snap of his fingers he summons a very strange looking object. It’s silver, almost looking like an advanced hilt for a blade. He grabs hold of it and dives towards you. You summon a ball of fire in your hand and throw it at him, which he twirls around before coming down on you. You side step out of the way to get some distance but it does little as he springs towards you the moment he touches the ground. He holds a button on this strange device, causing it to erect a condensed beam of blue light. Before you can react he passes by you, using the weapon to cleanly cut through your stomach. You can feel the separation in your stomach. It was so quick and clean, almost a burning sensation.

 

_What was that thing?_

He tosses it in the air before snapping, erasing it from existence, then pursues you again. He throws a punch which you manage to block, grab his arm, then throw a counter with your other hand. He ducks under and brings his fist to your jaw, the shock loosening your grip on his arm. He pulls back said arm and delivers two firm blows to your stomach, hops up to connect his knee with your chin, then spins around and thrusts his foot into your face. You slide back, managing to keep yourself on your feet. Once you come to a halt you slide your leg back to launch off of it for another assault. You’re focusing all your aura on these attacks, metalizing your fists each time to deal as much damage as possible.

 

He flies in the air to avoid your punch, causing you to hit the ground and shatter the small area. Dust covers your location, giving you a slight advantage as you burst out of it to attack. He blocks your initial punch, flips over you to avoid the kick and deliver a devastating knee to the back of your head, but you spin around and crash the back of your fist with his knee. He pushes your hand down then collides his other knee with your face, squishing your nose. The force of his attack spirals you away from him, but you recover with a burst of Maiden energy and continue the fight. You both rush at each other, colliding fists with such power that a shockwave erupts from it, shaking the plain he created for your battle, despite you two flying over it.

 

He acts fast to put the heat on you as he curves his fist to knock you off balance. He rolls over his shoulder and brings his foot down on your face, flipping frontwards. You keep the momentum going as you charge a blast in your hand so when you come back you’ll be ready. However, still sideways, he pulls back the foot he just kicked you with and, when you’re about to return to a normal orientation, he slams said foot into your face to send you flying. Your twirl through the air but quickly recover, keeping that momentum to circle around and attack. With that power still charged in your hand you speed towards him and attempt an uppercut, which he simply leans back to dodge. However you spin around immediately after and slam your foot into his stomach.

 

He’s sent spiraling towards the ground but does recover before colliding with it. He looks back to you only to see you coming right down for him with a big smile and a fist full of energy. He did feel your blow. You’ve gathered so much battle damage that, even without the Maiden powers, you’re still hitting harder than a mountain. He moves out of the way of your punch, causing you to hit the battleground. That hit causes the entire plain to crack in two, the breaking point being where you are. The two giagantic pieces of land fall vertically towards the water below and Beacon’s grounds.

 

“Huh, that’s groundbreaking… damnit, I said no more jokes. This is serious,” Forrest scolds himself.

 

Of course you’re now too into the fight, the thrill of ending his life beginning to take over. Those irritating voices mean nothing to you now. You’ll silence them by even more absorption. As both of you are inbetween the falling pieces of earth, it almost seems like barriers for your battle. You zoom towards him, throwing a barrage of punches that he dodges and catches. Though your real plan is to back him into the falling wall and finish him that way. As you planned, you do manage to back him into a corner. The moment his back hits it and his eyes widen you know it’s the time to strike. You charge your fist with energy and slam it into him. Well, into the wall where he once was.

 

Forrest teleports himself outside of the restrictions of the two “walls.” He extends his hands towards both falling pieces of earth and snaps his fingers, then claps his hands together. The two barriers quickly slam together with you right between them. Suddenly a large explosion erupts from the center, turning the once stable platforms into chunks of earth and stone. You zoom towards your opponent with a burning trail showing where you’ve been. Your fist collides with his forearm, pushing him back with all the power you have behind you. You continue to throw lefts and rights at him as he does his best to block every single one of them. You’re laughing this whole time as you basically beat him to the ground, large and small chunks of rock and dirt falling along with you.

 

You beat him all the way to the courtyard of Beacon Academy. The moment he feels solid ground beneath his feet he leaps back to get some distance and to avoid your heavy handed punch that punctures the cement. You immediately charge for him once more, twirling around and throwing a kick. He ducks under it, but you continue the momentum for another kick. This time he blocks with his forearm and uses your leg as a stepping stone to pull himself up so he hovers over you. He throws a punch at your cheek, slamming you into the ground, then flips over you to land. Immediately he flattens to the ground as he sweeps around for a kick to your head, but you bounce towards him and drive your heel down upon him. He pushes off the ground to move his body out of the way, pushes off again midway to get himself off the ground and get some good distance.

 

Forrest pushes his hair out his face before assuming a casual stance.

“I finally got it,” he says with a victorious smile.

“What..?”

“How to beat you! How to get around Harrier’s semblance without… using THE way to get around his semblance.” You raise your brow at his words. “You know, I’ve been thinking about it all this time, just using the fight as a means to stall, and who woulda thought I’d get it from something I despise!”

 

_He… wasn’t even focused on our fight?_

“So,” he snaps his fingers and a syringe appears before him, which he grabs. “Lets test it out!”

In a blink of an eye Forrest teleports in front of you and injects you with the syringe. You attempt to attack him, but the moment you try he teleports back to his previous location.

“Alright, it should be over!”

You scoff at this.

“You think… some sort…” Suddenly your body starts to feel weird. Your Maiden powers are gone, all the abilities you once had feel nonexistent. Even your eyes change back to their original colour. “What did you do?” You howl.

Forrest shrugs.

“I injected you with a formula that nullifies all semblances.”

“What? How?”

He shrugs one more.

“Meheh, I haven’t the faintest idea. It’s just here. See? I’m going to win with the power of bad, illogical writing!”

 

With all your power suddenly leaving you your body feels like its crumbling. You fall to your knee, grasping your chest.

“Yeah, I hate things not making sense. Actually I got the idea you asked how I was creating things. Technically the Lightsaber and Kamehameha fit under this category to. I might not be able to explain it, but as the Creator I can have it be a thing. Normally this REALLY annoys me, but, hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.” He then places his hand beside his mouth and slightly leans towards you. “You’re just lucky I didn’t summon the Golden Rod. That woulda been a whole different debacle.” He shakes his head, placing one hand in his pocket. “Anyway,” he snaps his fingers to summon five blades. “Might as well finish this, huh?”

 

Still being in a weakened state you can’t do anything about this attack. With another snap of his fingers the blades rush you, stabbing you in five different locations and, after a final snap, blows you into bits. Forrest lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“Well, that’s over. Now I gotta clean up this debris,” with a quick snap all the debris and damage from your battle is either repaired or erased. “Bring everyone back… lets say they have some false memories of how the time went by… yeah, sounds good,” and another snaps brings back all of those you killed. “And… oh, right, letting time flow. That would help.”

 

With a double snap time returns to normal and Forrest teleports atop one of the columns. Immediately he sees a Bullhead approaching Beacon and team RWBY going to the docks. He smiles at the predicament, seeing everything he once lost back to normal again.

 

“Ah… I hope nothing like that happens again.”

 

Though most people wouldn’t hear that, Blake’s ears pick up the unknown voice. She looks over to Forrest as he watches everyone atop the column. Forrest’s eyes meet Blake’s and he freaks out, snapping his fingers to teleport far away, above the clouds to a small platform he created.

 

“Phew, that was close. And I…” He looks forward at you. “Oh, heya! That’s better, wouldn’t you say? You look a lot less… deathy. Hm? Yeah, you. Right there,” he points forward at you. “I see you. Though this is kinda one-way, you know what I mean?” He proposes, lifting one hand beside his head then slipping it into his pocket. “You caused me quite the trouble, you know? Crimson Shadow is delayed because of you! But I guess I also gotta thank you for all the fun, despite this wound on my chest,” he says with jokingly gloomy voice as he looks at the slash mark. “Buuuuut, whatever, you’re all fine and dandy now, eh? Oh god I said ‘eh’... I swear Canadians don’t really say ‘eh.’ Goddamn the stereotype… Well, anyway, I guess this is where I say toodles. I got other stuff to do and, well, can’t really stay in the Crimson Shadow-verse forever, you know? I might try to teleport in real life and look like an idiot, ha…. Then again, that’s happened before,” he whispers, looking away absent mindedly. “Well, see ya! By the way, you look amazing today. You know, better than when you had that super killer face on. Hey, are you disappointed? Did you really want to kill me? I mean, what did you think was gonna happen? If you killed me then there’d be no more stories from me. I’D BE DEAD YA DINGUS! Oh don’t give me that whole, ‘You’re so overpowered’ spiel. If I came into your world and started killing your characters you’d be pretty OP too so zip it! And don’t get the idea of dragging me into a world just to get pay back cause I’d be super sad! But, goddamnit, you got me talking! I’m leaving now! Goodbye!”

 

And with a snap, it’s all over.

 

 

 

**Onto a little more serious author’s note, I hope you all enjoyed. This was probably the longest fight scene I’ve ever written, but probably not the longest I will end up writing. This was more just for fun, anyway. I don’t know why there were 30+ requests to have a “Reader vs. Chinsangan” story, but… hey, it’s here now! I can actually focus on Crimson Shadow without having to worry about my timelines being all messed up.**

**Also this was used for practice to write a fight scene with an ambiguous reader. All those ladies out there who have to put up with my normal male reader thing has a little break on this one. I’ve actually thought of doing some more genderless readers in the future… but we’ll see how that goes.**

**Also I apologize to those who thought this was going to be longer. Admittedly the concept is really fun and I might use it for something else later on. The idea of having a character absorbs others and take their power. It was meant to just be a way for the, well, you to actually pose some sort of challenge to myself and Beacon Academy, so that was the best I could think of. Maybe it’ll be in a future story. Who knows.**

**Well, I’m actually going to go now. I’ll see you all later! Hope you enjoyed, and if you every try to murder everyone in my stories again, I’ll ACTUALLY try, so… don’t do that. Alright, see ya!**

**Want to keep up with me? Know what chapter’s coming out next and the progress of them? Follow me on Twitter! Twitter . com (slash) Chinsangan**

**Ever want me to write a one-shot for you? Maybe a few? Maybe one every few months? Perhaps get the inside scoop on how I write, ideas for future or current stories, and even help writing your own story? Consider checking out my Patreon page! Pat reon . com (slash) Chinsangan**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Send me a message! See ya!**

**A special thank you to Patreon supporters: GrayJack72**


End file.
